A new love blossom
by XxMikan-SakuraxX
Summary: Sakura is left heart broken who will be there for her no ther then Sasori! I suck at summaries i know. Well yea SasoriSakura fanfiction R
1. New founded love

Sasori X Sakura Fanfition!!!!!!!! I love this couple they are just so cute. I wish more people would make saosaku fanfics!!! Well anyways i don't own naruto or any of its characters so don't sue me!!!!!!

In this story Sasori is full human.

Sasori-18

Sakura-17

Naruto-18

Sasuke-19

**Chapter 1**

New founded love.

Sakura layed there on her bed thinking of how Sasuke rejected her yet again. No one could repair Sakura's broken heart...so she thought. She loved Sasuke even though he didn't love her back. She closed her eyes and thought about what happened earlier.

**Flashback.**

_"Sasuke!!! Can I talk to you?" she asked Sasuke._

_"Hn, whatever" he replied siting down._

_"Well now that your back I want to tell you that..." she said nervously._

_"Thats what??? Hurry up lady I don't have all day" he mumbled._

_"That..." she didn't finish her sentence instead she kissed he._

_Sasuke was shocked he couldn't believe that the most annoying girl that he hated stole his first kiss. So he pushed her away so hard that she fell to the ground._

_"Don't you ever do that again...Actually don't you ever come near me or talk to me ever again. I love Karin not you" he yelled walking away leaving a crying Sakura there sitting on the ground._

**End of flashback.**

Sakura cried at the thought of what happened earlier. She walked to her bathroom looking in the mirror.'_Whats wrong with me why doesn't Sasuke like me. To think I wasted my childhood chasing after him. What a waste. Without Sasuke I don't know why I have to live_' she thought as she held up her kunai near her wrist. But she didn't know that there was a certain somebody watching her. He looked away for like 5 minutes cause something caught his eye. At the same time Sakura slide the kunai deep into her vain.She quikly wrote 'AM I GOOD ENOUGH NOW SASUKE?' on the mirror with her blood.The picture of Sasuke that she had, had blood mixed with tear all over it. And the picture of her,Naruto,Sasuke,and Kakashi had blood all over it. Then she became dizzy and fell. All Sasori heard was a "THUD" then he looked back at where the kunoichi was standing. He quickly got down and ran to her. He carried her bridal style and transported to the Akatsuki hideout.

**At the Akatsuki hideout**.

"Ugh... Where am I? Am I dead yet?" Sakura said to nobody inparticular.

"You are at the Akatsuki hideout, and you are not dead _my_ sweet little cherry blossom" Itachi said emphasizing on the word My.

"Leave her alone Itachi. You might scare her." Sarori said.

"I-Itachi...If you are Itachi then who are you? And why am I here?" she asked pointing at Sasori.

"I am Sasori. You are here because we need you to help us. Like maybe be our nurse, but you have to join the Akatsuki." he plainly replied sitting next to Sakura.

"You are a medin-nin trained by the famous Tsunade. So what do you say Sakura?" Itachi added.

"We know that you are the one who killed your parents. So you are considered a criminal." Sasori mumbled.

Sakura thought about it.

"I will join your organization...on one condition." she said.

"And what will that be?" Itachi said.

"I get revenge on Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a. your brother" The konoichi said.

"...Fine" Sasori and Itachi said.

"Okay then when do I get started?" she asked looking around.

**Back at Konoha.**

Naruto and Sasuke were at the training for Kakashi who was usually late. Half an hour later a puff of smoke appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey guys..Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed m- wait wheres Sakura?" Kakashi looked at them.

"Oh yea she didn't come this morning and shes usually the first one here." Naruto added.

"Hn." was all Sasuke. He cared a little bit he kind of got used to Sakura annoying him. ' _I wonder if I was to mean to her' _Sasuke thought.

"Well I'm gonna go ask Tsunade-sama she might know where. Well Ja 'ne" Kakashi said dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

"I'm worried about her. I mean what would happen if she ran away or got killed." Naruto yelled.

"Hn. Naruto, Sakura isn't an idiot like you she'll be fine." he said walking away.

**Tsunade-samas Office**

"What she's missing?????" Tsunade screamed.

"Yes I think so she has never been late to any of my training sessions." Kakashi said calmly.

"I think you should search her house she might be asleep or something." Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Dismissed" and with that Kakashi jumped out the window and walked to Sakuras house.

While Kakashi was walking he was stopped by Sasuke.

"Is it true Sakura is missing?" Sasuke asked.

"She might but I'm gonna check just incase."

"Fine but I'm coming to."

"Okay."

**Sakura's House**

Sasuke and Kakashi knocked on the door but the door just opened. '_That's weird Sakura would never leave her house unlocked'_ Kakashi thought. They walked upstairs to her room. When they got there they were surprised in what they saw.

"By god hat happened here?" Kakshi whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. _' I hope this has nothing to do with what I said '_ he thought.

"Oh Sasuke can you come here. I have a question to ask you." Kakashi said looking at the mirror.

"Yea" he plainly said.

"Um did you say something to Sakura to make her mad or something?" Kakashi said worriedly.

"Um no. Why?" He lied.

Kakashi just pointed to the mirror. While Sasuke was looking at the mirror Kakashi looked around and saw a picture of Sasuke Cavered in blood and dried tears. Then he saw another picture of the team in the old days. Only Sasuke's half was covered in blood. Sasuke and Kakashi just sat on Sakura's bed wondering what happened to her.

**Back at the Akatsuki**

Sasori gave Sakura an akatsuki clothes. When she finally got her coat,pants,top,and shoes on she put on her hat.

"We are going back to Konoha today." Sasori said.

"Why" Sakura asked.

"So we can get your supplies like make up books ect." Sasori replied.

"Is Itachi coming?" Sakura said.

"Yes..he is" Sasori said.

"Well okay then." She said happily.

After half an hour they all went to the forest and started to sprint to Konoha. They got there in a matter of seconds. Sasori and Itachi knocked out all of the security guards.

They ran in and ended up in front of Sakura's house. Since the door was opened they all went in. But they didn't know that Sasuke and Kakakshi were still up stairs. When Sakura shut the door loudly Sasuke and Kakashi stood up and looked up at each other.

"Do you think Sakura came back?" Kakasji asked.

"Maybe." Sasuke replied. _'Oh god I hope so'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura, Sasori , and Itachi walked upstairs. When they got to the door of her room she pushed it open. And she found a surprised Sasuke and Kakashi there. _' What are they doing here...WHAT IS SASUKE DOING HERE?????'_ she thought.

"Sasuke...Kakashi..." she whispered taking of her straw hat.

She just stared. Soon Sasori and Itachi walked in

"F.Y.I. I don't like being kept waiting hurry up Saku-chan" Sasori said.

"Sakura what are you doing with the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura.

In a blink of an eye Sakura grabed all the supplies that she needed. She looked up at Itachi and Sasori.

"She we go?" Sakura asked.

Sasori held Sakura's hand. "You go ahead Itachi we'll be there."

"Hn." Itachi hned as he jumped away. [ lol

Sasori looked at Sasuke and Kakashi. Then he looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke you hate Sakura am I correct? Well then I guess that you won't mind if I do this." Sasori said as he pulled on Sakura's hand causing her to fall but instead Sasori held her and kissed her softly on the lips. Sakura blushed so hard. When he pulled away he saw a very pissed Sasuke.

"Just to let you know Sakura has joined the Akatsuki on her own will.Well Ja 'ne." Sasori cheered pulling Sakuras hand.

"Don't worry...it's true...well Ja 'ne forever" Sakura said leaving with Sasori.

When they left for good Sasuke couldn't belive what he had done. It was all his fault.


	2. A blissful night

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters so don't sue me!!!!!

Chapter 2

A blissful night

**At Akatsuki**

When Sasori and Sakura got back to the hideout Sakura couldn't even look at Sasori. She was avoiding him and he could tell. After about thirty minutes Sasori got tired of her avoiding him. So he went up to her and pinned her against the wall softly. He lifted her chin with his finger to make her look at him.

"Why are you avoiding me Saku-chan?" Sasori said brushing his finger over her lips gently.

"W-What a-are you t-talking about?" She said avoiding eye contact.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said as he leaned closer their lips centimeters away from each other. Sakura could feel his breath on her lips. Sasori brushed his lips against hers.

"Well whatever I'll just deal with it." He whispered near her ear.

Sakura was just standing there spacing out. When she finally figured out what happened. _'Omg...he kissed me...again...his lips are so soft...'. _When she went to her room she took off her cloak and other clothes leaving her in a bra underwear and super short shorts. She was sitting on her bed staring at the wall.

"I'm bored..." she whispered to herself.

She didnt know that Sasori's room was right in front of hers. She walked out of her room and stopped at the door in front of her room. She knocked on it but nobody answered. She turned the nob and the door opened she walked in. It was so dark in there. Then someone pushed her onto a bed. When she opened her eyes to see who it was she saw Sasori in his boxers smirking at her.

"This is my room. What are you doing here?"

"Uh...um...he's so sexy..." she thought outloud.

"Uh thank you?" Sasori said blushing.

"Huh did I just sa that outloud?...my bad. I'll just be leaving now." She said as she sat up, but as soon as she sat up Sasori pinned her on his bed.

"Who said your going anywhere?" he said as he walked to the door and locked it. Then he got back on Sakura.

He slowly stroked her arm with his hand. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionatly. She surprisingly kissed him back, Sasori coaxed the bottom of Sakura's lips asking for an entrance which Sakura gave him permission to. There tounges lashed against each other. Sasori started to massage her breast under her bra. Sakura moaned is between breathes.

"Maybe we should get rid of these annoying clothes. Don't you think so?" Sasori whispered as he licked her earlobe.

"..ok Sasori-kun" she said.

Sasori unclasped Sakura's bra and let it slip off. He stared at her breast, they weren't to big and they weren't to small they were just perfect. He lowered his head and started sucking on her left breast while his right hand was massaging her left breast. Then suddenly the door was knocked down by Itachi. His eyes were closed.

"How many times do I have to knock on the door until you answer it I-" he stoped in the middle of his sentence when he opened his eyes.

"...It's not what it looks like" Sakura said huggin Sasori so her breasts wouldn't show.

"Oh my gosh...I'm blind I'm blind" Itachi yelled running out of the room.

"Maybe we should stop here and continue later." Sakura said putting on her bra.

"Yea we should. Well bye me little blossom." He said kissing her on the cheek.

**An hour later**

Everyone in the Akatsuki except for Sakura were at the dining room. It was dinner time so Sakura walked in to the dining room and sat next to Itachi. She was still mad at Itachi for walking in on them. She didn't notice it but she was blushing at the thought of her and Sasori. She giggled a little. Everyone stared at her.

"Tobi wants to know why Sakuras face is red." Tobi said.

"Huh uh...I'm not hungry I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." she said as she walked to her room.

Sasori followed her to her room.

Once they were in.

"Sasori can we go back to Konoha one more time please?" she nearly begged.

"Why do you wish that Saku-chan?''

"I want to see Sasuke being tortured by me and you" she said darkly.

"So be it, but only us to can go be ready in an hour."

"Are you ready Saku-chan?" Sasori asked.

"Yes Sasori-kun."

In a matter of seconds they ran to Konoha. When they got there the night watchers were Naruto and Ino.

"Sakura you're back!!!" Ino yelled.

"Shut up." she said as she ran in the back of them and knocked them out.

Sasori and Sakura went to Sasukes apartment. Since he wasn't there Sasori and Sakura went in from the window. They decided to have a little fun on Sasuke's bed. It's the ultimate torture plan. Sasori kissed her hard. Sakura hissed him back she gasped when she felt his hand grab her right breast. He took that chance to slip his tounge in to her mouth. Sakura straddled him. The kiss deepened and Sakura wrapped her hands around Sasori's neck. Then suddely they saw Sasuke at the corner of their eyes.

"Why do we always have to be interupted?" Sasori groaned as Sakura got off of him.

"I don't know but it's really annoying." She said.

"Sakura...why I thought you loved me." Sasuke said.

"Correction I **loved** you but now I love Sasori-kun. He accepted my feelings unlike you." she said as Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"I never meant to hurt you Sakura. I love you please come back to me." Sasuke said tears threatening to come out.

"Saku-chan can we go now this is getting annoying." Sasori whined.

"Just a second. Sasuke I won't ever take your excuses I don't want my heart to break again. Good bye Sasuke." she said as She dissapeared with Sasori.

Sasuke just stood there crying. He could have just told Sakura that he loved her. He was truely an idiot, because of him his one true love got taken away from him. He could do nothing about it. Then he found something in his room the might help him get Sakura back...

TBC!!!!!!

lol that was funny.

People R&R

i need more reviews.

Love you guys

untill next time Ja 'ne


End file.
